


Relax, my darling

by reginamillsinlove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Very light anal play - real blink and you'll miss it stuff, massage!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamillsinlove/pseuds/reginamillsinlove
Summary: Lena finds herself more and more stressed out because of work. When her assistant Jess gets her an appointment at Kara's massage studio Lena gets all she needs to relax and more.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 67
Kudos: 1343





	Relax, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally haven't written fanfiction in a long ass time, but a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep (as per usual) this came to mind and I couldn't let it go. Writing 7k and not publishing it seems like a waste, so here you go. I hope at least one of you enjoys this. (Sorry if the smut is real cringey, haven't written that in a while either)

Lena is still hesitating when she takes a seat in Danvers’ Massage Studio. She never wanted to go, had convinced herself she could carry on a while longer if she just ignored the multitudes of little pains. She didn’t need some stranger touching her… But that is the crux of it, of course. After being a single woman for years, barring a quick and meaningless one night stand every now and again, she hasn’t been touched for a long time. Not in any meaningful way, at least. Just the thought of it makes her skin crawl. But she is here, because after Jess saw her flinching and rubbing her neck for the umpteenth time that week the woman simply made the appointment and ordered Lena to go. ‘If you don’t like it you don’t have to go back,’ she said, the words still ringing through Lena’s head.

The waiting area is empty; three lazy chairs and a coffee table with a stack of lifestyle magazines is all there really is to it. It is late in the day and Lena suspects Jess arranged for her to be the last client of the day so she wouldn’t get recognized. Jess is good like that. She understands the stress Lena is under and how unpleasantly people often respond to her presence.

A soft, relaxing music plays in the background and Lena finds that, despite her reservations, the notes cello and piano calm her down. She is halfway through answering an email on her phone when a door somewhere opens and soft footsteps come her way.

“Lena?” a voice says.

Lena quickly closes the email app and locks her phone before getting up from the chair, ignoring the shooting pain in her lower back as she does.

She’s already holding out a hand when she looks up at the woman in front of her. Her breath catches in her throat and it takes all her business savvy not to stammer and blush. This woman is stunning. The kind smile she directs at Lena lights up her entire face and her bright blue eyes narrow behind her glasses as she does. Right away Lena know she is fucked. She should go now, while she still can without absolutely embarrassing herself, but her body refuses to cooperate. Internally, she’s still panicking when the woman introduces herself as Kara and starts leading Lena through a narrow corridor and into a room.

Everything about the room they are in solidifies the sense of oncoming, inevitable dread Lena is feeling. The lights are dimmed and some scented candles give the room an atmosphere that is more romantic than anything Lena has experienced in years. Tragic, really.

The knowledge that she is meant to get naked confuses the ever loving fuck out of Lena’s touch-starved self. But this is not like that, of course. This is a professional setting. Just a massage. Nothing more. She repeats the words in her head like a mantra. Maybe they’ll stick.

Kara invites her to take a seat on the massage table as they talk. A light shiver goes through Lena when her hands come in contact with the smooth leather.

“Is this your first time?” Kara asks.

Lena fights to keep the inappropriate blush from her cheeks and nods. “Yes.”

“It’s perfectly natural to be nervous, but I promise you everything will be alright. I will take good care of you.”

Lena doesn’t respond. What the fuck is she supposed to say to that anyway?

“Alright,” Kara says, continuing like she never expected a response in the first place. “Can you tell me which areas in particular you’d like me to focus on?”

“Everything,” Lena says before she can think better of it. “I mean, everything is so tense, all the time.”

“How long have you been feeling like this?”

“A long time,” Lena admits. She’s always been a tense person, but since taking over at L-Corp things have been… less than ideal. Before coming to National City, when she was still with Jack, she’d at least get regular sex to release some of it. Even that well is as good as dry now. She’s not going to tell Kara that, of course. How pathetic.

“And you’ve never sought help for it?” Kara’s voice is kind as she asks, her tone carrying no judgement. It is a refreshing change, Lena thinks. She doesn’t know this woman but her instincts tell her she is nice, good. Exactly the type of person Lena fears the most. Sharks she can handle; she works with self-important dicks every day. Kindness is foreign and makes her uneasy.

“No. I don’t like doctors and frankly the thought of going to a chiropractor makes me very uncomfortable.”

Kara smiles and nods. “Well, I will do my best to make this a good experience for you. I promise it won’t hurt.”

Lena is then pointed to a room divider in the corner where she can take off her clothes and asked to call out when she’s ready. She feels silly standing there in her underwear, toying with the strap of her bra. It’s just a massage, she tells herself as she looks at the neatly folded pile of office wear on the side table next to her. This woman has seen more naked bodies than Lena could ever dream of. It’s not weird.

Turns out it’s still weird.

She still feels weird when she lays down on the table and her breasts make contact with the cold leather. She calls Kara back in and puts her head down so she can stare at the floor through the hole instead of at Kara.

Kara places a small towel over Lena’s butt and then moves so she’s right next to Lena’s head. Soft fingers brush Lena’s long, dark hair over one shoulder. “I’m going to feel for tight spots first, alright? Then we’ll get on with the massage.”

Lena hums her assent and tries very hard not to stiffen when she feels Kara’s fingertips probing along her spine. It’s been so long since anyone touched her there. Her meaningless one night stands are never allowed close enough to.

Kara feels along her spine, dragging her fingers from all the way up Lena’s neck down to the waistband of her underwear.

“Can you relax for me?” Her voice is soft as she asks it and Lena tries to comply, she really does, but she doesn’t think she’s very good at it.

Then she feels Kara’s hand leaving her spine, but before any sense of relief at being left alone sets in the woman’s warm hands are back, this time stroking along the shoulder blades up to the points of her shoulders and back to her neck.

“You carry a lot of tension,” Kara says. Fingers then press down where Lena’s neck connects to her shoulders. “Right here,” Kara clarifies. The fingers then drag all the way down to her lower back, where they press down onto another knot. “And there.”

“That’s what hurts the most,” Lena concedes.

Kara hums once and then steps away from the table. “Is your job very stressful?”

“You have no idea.”

“What do you do?”

The question shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Lena, but it does. She doesn’t like to assume that everybody knows who she is, but the number of ugly glares and insults thrown at her every day make it safer if she does. Kara not knowing is both freeing and terrifying, and yet the kindness in Kara’s voice makes the fear ebb away.

“I’m the CEO of L-Corp.” Lena forgets to breathe as she waits for Kara’s response. In her head she is already planning the quickest way to get her clothes back on and get the hell out of the building if it’s a negative one. All day she has to deal with people who don’t like her, but in her spare time she refuses to be anywhere she is not wanted.

“Oh, you’re _that_ Lena,” Kara says, with only the slightest hint of surprise. “Yes, I see how that could be tense.”

Kara steps back up to the table. Before Lena can say anything in response she feels a warm liquid dribbling down onto her back.

“I’m going to loosen up your muscles now,” Kara says, as she uses both hands to spread the oil across Lena’s back. “Please tell me if anything hurts.”

Kara’s hands, slick from oil, slide over Lena’s back. They start up at her shoulders and rub down along her spine to her lower back where she uses her thumbs to press down in the slight dimples Lena knows she has down there. It’s only a minute in when Kara has to remind Lena yet again to relax her shoulders.

Lena wants to relax, she really does, but how can she? She feels like she hasn’t unclenched in years, and even if that weren’t the case how is she supposed to relax when a literal goddess is rubbing her hands all over her body?

Every time Kara’s hands get close to her lower back, to where her butt begins, Lena can’t help but think about what would happen if the towel wasn’t there, if she weren’t wearing any panties. It’s a ridiculously inappropriate thought, she knows. It’s unacceptable, and yet she can’t stop.

As much as she doesn’t want it to, her mind fills with images of Kara rubbing that warm oil all over her butt cheeks, those incredible fingers dipping down to where the oil would be unnecessary. Lena takes a deep breath and shakes the thoughts off. But when Kara no doubt unintentionally brushes against the side of her breast Lena feels it throughout her entire body, most of all in that beautifully sensitive spot between her legs. Fighting off the arousal becomes even harder. But she has to fight it. She can’t be doing this. Not now. Not here. She can’t risk getting aroused on this table. What if Kara smells it? Or, worse, sees it? Unacceptable.

Half an hour later Kara is handing her a towel and helping her off the table. Lena can’t deny she feels better, her muscles feel looser and some of the tension seems gone. Other forms of tension have taken its place, of course, but Kara needn’t know that.

“You might experience some stiffness later,” Kara explains, before Lena leaves. “That’s fine, but it shouldn’t hurt.”

* * *

Once at home Lena immediately sheds her coat, draping it over one of the stools at her kitchen counter before making her way over to the living room. She teases a record from its sleeve and puts it on the record player. As soon as she places the needle a soft and gentle jazz sound fills the entire apartment.

Her hips sway with the music as she makes her way through the apartment and into the bathroom. She leaves the door open so she can still hear the soft piano and turns on the water. When the tub is almost full she starts shedding clothes. Lena doesn’t bother with neatness, tossing the clothes in a heap next to the tub. She steps in, her body tingling everywhere the hot water touches her overly sensitive skin.

She cannot remember ever feeling this relaxed. Her back feels looser, her shoulders not nearly as stiff as she’s used to. She leans her head back and focuses on her breathing. She should do this more often.

Before she can stop them, thoughts of the last hour flood her mind. With her eyes closed she can see Kara’s kind eyes and the brightness of her smile as clearly as if the woman was right in front of her. For a second she swears she can feel phantom hands on her. Her toes unfurl and she allows her hands to glide over her now wet skin. With images of Kara still on her mind her fingers find a nipple and she wastes no time teasing the stiffening bud as her other hand slides right down to where she needs the touch the most.

It had taken a lot of willpower to stop herself from getting overly aroused when she was on Kara’s table, but nothing is stopping her now. There is no judgment, no potential embarrassment. There is only the soft jazz in the background, only the water enveloping her in its warmth, and thoughts that are all her own. A small part of Lena knows it’s wrong to do this thinking of Kara, poor Kara who was only doing her job, certainly not intending to cause any of these inappropriate feelings to arise in Lena, but she simply doesn’t care enough to stop.

And so she doesn’t. Her fingertips slide down her stomach and through the coarse patch of curls leading her down to her most sensitive spot. Lena’s not usually so quick to give in to the desire, often prefers to take her time, tease herself into a more powerful orgasm. Today that patience is not with her. The teasing can wait.

While her one hand squeezes her now stiff nipple softly the other finds her clit, which feels slightly enlarged and certainly ready to receive anything Lena wishes to bestow upon it. A soft groan escapes her mouth as her fingers start lightly rubbing the nub. Her hips buck up for more friction and Lena is quick to up her pace.

“Fuck.”

She imagines Kara’s hands where her own are, imagines the look of pure concentration on Kara’s face as she’d no doubt do her very best to make Lena feel good. Lena knows how skilled Kara’s fingers are at giving massages and can’t help wondering if they’re just as skilled in other places, doing other things. She imagines tangling her hands in Kara’s long, blonde curls, imagines herself wrapping a leg around Kara’s waist to give the woman more space to work with. If Kara’s name is on Lena’s breath she really can’t be held responsible.

She’s almost there, can feel the tension gathering in her lower abdomen, when she abandons her clit and instead slides two fingers into herself, curling up as she pulls back out. The hand on her breast slides down, now, too, and brushes over her clit. The combination of sensations is too much and with the softest of moans she falls over the edge and into that blissful feeling she will never get enough of.

“God, Kara,” she moans as she comes.

Her body is still coming down, her heart not yet beating in its normal rhythm when the guilt sets in.

* * *

Lena is just one meeting away from following in her brother’s footsteps and committing mass murder. She’s starting to understand what drove the man she used to love to madness. If one more old white man makes a snide comment at her she’s not sure she’d be able to stop herself from gutting him like a fish.

Her feet are burning in her Louboutins when she finally finds her way back to her office. She’s never been happier to see Jess as is she is when the woman hands her a hot cup of coffee.

“Please tell me that’s it for today?” Lena asks, sitting herself back in her chair and taking a moment to breathe.

“No more meetings,” Jess promises, delivering the words like salvation. “Just a few things that need your signatures and then that’s all for today.”

“That’s never all,” Lena complains. “It never ends.”

“That may be true, but you need a break. The work will still be here tomorrow.”

Lena looks up at Jess, who stands in front of her, arms akimbo, with a look Lena knows means she won’t take any shit from her boss. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky. Jess has been offered a dozen other, better jobs but refuses every time, claiming Lena could never do without her. It’s no less than the truth and Lena knows it.

“Go get dinner, and then go home,” Jess says.

“You can’t order me around like that.” Lena chuckles. There’s no winning this argument, but she wouldn’t be Lena Luthor if she didn’t at least try. It’s a recurring discussion that she knows Jess enjoys as much as she does.

“I can and I will. Now sign these papers,” Jess says as she hands a small stack of them over, “and get out of here.”

It takes Lena no more than a minute to sign the documents and hand them back to Jess. At Jess’ insistent glare Lena pushes herself back up onto her sore feet. A light wince escapes her as a muscle in her shoulder decides to spasm and when her hands flies up to meet the sore spot and massage it lightly Jess’ eyes narrow even further.

“You _did_ go to see that massage therapist I made you an appointment for the other week, right?”

“I told you I did.”

“Maybe you should go again? You’ve been working long day this week.”

Blood rushes to Lena’s cheeks at the suggestion. She didn’t plan on ever returning after the scene in her bathtub that happened after, doesn’t know if she can ever face Kara again. But even Lena can’t deny how good the massage was, how much better she felt after, and, with her hand still rubbing her sore shoulder, how much she would love another one.

“Maybe,” Lena begrudgingly admits.

“Definitely,” Jess decides. “I’ll get you an appointment right away.”

“I’ve got that off-site meeting with Maxwell Lord tomorrow,” Lena reminds Jess.

“You’ll definitely need some time to relax after that.”

She’s not wrong. Lord frustrates her more than most other men she has to deal with, and she knows that a long afternoon meeting with the man will leave her feeling broken. She can already feel Kara’s hands on her back, undoing all the damage Lord is sure to do. The joy it fills her with is certainly something to worry about, but perhaps it can wait for another day.

* * *

Seeing Kara again is not as mortifying as Lena built it up to be in her head. The woman is just as friendly, just as bubbly as the last time and with minimal small talk Lena is back on the table, her eyes staring at the ground and her arms loosely by her side.

Kara’s hands go to work and just when Lena’s starting to find the peace of mind to push everything that happened last time from her mind Kara decides to strike up a conversation.

“I’m glad you came back.”

“You sound surprised.”

Kara chuckles right as her fingers find a particularly tight spot by her right shoulder. “I am a little, but it’s great to see you again.”

Lena is happy Kara can’t see the blush those words result in.

This visit feels easier to Lena, and she can almost forget the mortifying ordeal of coming undone with Kara’s name on her lips even when she gets back up from the table at the end of it and comes face to face with the woman. Kara is a lot more talkative this time, asking Lena about her day and telling her a little about her own. Apparently she had donuts for lunch and her sister, who works at this studio with her, is taking her out for dinner later. Kara seems excited about all of it.

All in all it is comfortable, and Lena isn’t quite used to that. She still struggles to relax her muscles and get out of her head. Still fusses over whether Kara notices the effect she has on Lena. And when Kara announces she’d like to work on Lena’s thighs today she still worries there’s a dark spot in her underwear before realizing, with more than a little sense of relief, that she selected a black pair this morning.

Kara is as gentle and as rough as she was the last time and when she’s done and helping Lena up, handing her a glass of water as she wraps a warm towel around her, Lena feels more than satisfied.

“You’re really good at this, you know?” Lena says before getting up from the table and going in search of her clothes.

“Thank you. I’m glad you think so. I spent a long time learning all the techniques and I’ve been doing it for a few years now. It takes a while but there comes a point where you can just look at a person and see exactly what they need,” Kara rambles.

When Lena looks over her shoulder it’s to see Kara standing behind the table, hands clasped in front of her, looking at Lena with a look so tender it is almost foreign. It’s not how Lena is used to people looking at her. She doesn’t even flinch anymore when a stranger glares at her or narrows their eyes in mistrust. The muttering of names and accusations she can handle, very little of it bothers her these days. But the sincere kindness in Kara’s eyes is something she has no idea how to deal with. And so, rather than confronting it like a normal, well-adjusted person might, she turns away from it and hurries behind the room divider to get her dress back on, only to curse her lack of foresight when she can’t reach the zipper for the last few inches.

“Kara?”

“Yes, Lena?” Kara’s voice sounds from the opposite side of the room. There’s the running of water and the sound of ceramic bowls bumping together as Kara lets out a slight curse. “Are you alright?”

“I could use a hand,” Lena admits.

Before she knows it she can sense Kara’s presence behind her and feels her warm fingers on the skin still visible from between both sides of the zipper. They trace ever so lightly over a birthmark Lena knows to be there before they grasp onto the zipper and tug it all the way up. Rather than stepping away, though, Kara’s hand finds Lena’s long hair and takes it from over her shoulder to place it back where it belongs.

“There you go.” Her voice is soft and Lena is wholly overwhelmed. Now what does she do?

It’s halfway through a panicked thought that she notices Kara has stepped away and she’s alone again. She reaches for her shoes and prays her feet haven’t swollen so much that they won’t fit. It’s sore, but she manages. One deep breath in and out before she steps away from the divider and back into Kara’s view.

“Does this mean you’ll come back?” Kara asks, adjusting her glasses as she does. Lena has not yet seen Kara act so shy and finds it entirely endearing.

“I suppose,” she offers, with a teasing shrug. “You may just have converted me.”

“Good. God knows you need to relax more. Anything I can do to help.”

It’s with a swarm of butterflies in her stomach that Lena finally says goodbye and forces herself out of the room. Going back would be a horrible idea, and yet she knows she will. How could she stay away?

* * *

The fourth visit goes much better, Lena thinks, as she’s lying on the table, her eyes closed and her shoulders relaxed as Kara’s strong fingers knead the muscles.

For the first time since she started coming here Lena gets truly lost in thought. Any notion of work, her family trouble, or her shitty life disappears and all that is left is the trance-inducing music and the rhythmic movement of Kara’s warm hands on her skin. She can feel the tension leaving every single one of her muscles and even when Kara lets out a surprised gasp Lena does not lose it. This is wonderful, she thinks. Why has she never been able to do this before?

For a while, as Kara works on her shoulders and upper back, Lena feels her eyes getting heavier. Everything is just so nice and she feels so warm, so comfortable and – dare she think it – safe. She doesn’t want to fall asleep, though. As much as she’s sure Kara would be nice about it she doesn’t want to miss a second of this. She can’t remember the last time she felt like this, cannot imagine she ever has, and she wants to cling onto it for as long as she can.

“That’s it, Lena. Very good.”

Lena feels a slight tingle going through her at the praise, but doesn’t think much of it. Instead, she chooses to focus on those glorious hands rubbing her sore shoulders. If only one could bottle this feeling, Lena thinks, she would be the richest person alive.

Nothing lasts forever, of course.

Kara continues working on her back, slowly making her way down until she reaches the onset of Lena’s glutes. They talked about this before the session and Lena had, albeit reluctantly — because who the fuck knows what her traitorous body will do when Kara touches her anywhere more intimate than her shoulders or thighs —, agreed to let Kara work those particular muscles too. It was with that conversation in mind that Lena had taken off her underwear before laying down and putting the towel over herself. As soon as the masseuse takes the towel away and rubs some warm oil onto Lena’s butt she feels the regret of that decision hitting her. Before she even knows it’s coming, a loud, almost obscene, and definitely inappropriate moan escapes her.

A furious blush forces its way onto Lena’s cheeks and she is halfway off the table, thoroughly embarrassed, before Kara’s strong hands push her back down.

“It’s alright. It’s meant to feel good. And you’re always so tense…”

Then Kara’s hands are back on her glutes, rubbing firmly but gently and once again Lena loses herself in all manner of dirty thoughts. A startled whimper rips from her throat when one of Kara’s fingers accidentally slips into her crack.

“Jesus,” Lena mumbles as her whole body tenses up. She is fully aroused now. Wetness is starting to gather between her legs; Lena doesn’t need to see it to know it’s happening and when Kara’s hands slide from her butt to her upper thighs it takes every bit of Lena’s willpower to keep her legs together. She has to control herself. Kara can’t see what is happening to her, the thought alone is mortifying.

“Relax,” Kara reminds her. The rubbing and squeezing on Lena’s thighs moves up ever so slightly and it takes yet another reminder and a pair of firm hands pulling at her legs for Lena to relax them enough to allow Kara access.

“Oh,” Kara lets out when she undoubtedly gets a look at Lena’s now slick folds.

The air around them suddenly feels heavier than it did before. Lena is not quite sure she likes it.

“I’m sorry,” Lena says. She has never in her life felt more embarrassed. Kara is just doing her job, just trying to help her release all the tension, and here she is making it sexual, making it awkward.

“Don’t apologize, Lena,” Kara says. “Is that why you’re so tense all the time?”

Lena’s cheeks get even redder, because she knows Kara is right. All her time is devoted to work. She doesn’t date, doesn’t sleep around. The last time she even had an orgasm was weeks ago, after her first session with Kara. The guilt of that has stopped her from seeking any since.

“Do you have an active sex life?” Kara asks like it’s a perfectly valid question.

“No,” Lena forces out. She doesn’t want to talk about this, doesn’t want Kara to know how pathetic her life is, how pathetic Lena is.

“Why not? You’re a beautiful woman, Lena. Surely if you wanted to…” she lets the words trail off.

“I’m too busy.” The usual excuse. It’s easy to blame her job for her absolute ineptness at letting new people in. There’s always work, and as long as that remains true she won’t have to confront her own misgivings and her loneliness.

Clearly, it’s not a good enough excuse for Kara.

“Well that’s no good. Everyone needs release. For some a massage or a bubble bath is enough, but most of us need a little more.” Kara’s voice never wavers as her hands keep rubbing up and down Lena sensitive thighs.

“If you allowed yourself some release this way,” Kara says, and Lena swears she feels the lightest of touches at the junction of her thighs. “That might really help you relax in all other aspects of your life.”

“Y-you think?” Lena asks, a stammer in her voice. _A stammer._ Lena Luthor does not stammer. Then again, it’s been a long time since she’s felt so turned on. Something in her stomach tightens and more than anything she wants to untighten it. She knows what it will take, and she knows that once she gets home she won’t let her feelings of guilt stop her from pushing three fingers inside herself and riding herself to orgasm to the thought of Kara fucking Danvers this time.

“Oh, yes. I really do.”

Kara’s hands return to her glutes and after only a few squeezes Lena feels the woman parting the cheeks ever so slightly, only to run her fingers down the sensitive exposed flesh.

“Would you like me to help you, Lena? I’d love to make you relax, but only if that’s what you want.”

Lena’s ‘yes, please’ is out of her mouth before she can think better of it and suddenly Kara seems to be everywhere. One hand still on her butt while the other has moved up to her neck, gently tickling her hairline.

“Good,” Kara replies. “I need you to relax, alright? Just let me do all the work and enjoy. Keep breathing and let the tension flow away from you. If I do anything you don’t like just tell me. Do you understand, Lena?”

And God, the way Kara’s voice lowers as she says Lena’s name is almost enough for her to come right then and there, but she doesn’t. Instead, she awkwardly nods against the headrest and tries to do as Kara has asked. She tries to relax. Her shoulders, her hips, her legs. It’s easy with Kara petting her hair and whispering praise into her ear and once she’s sufficiently relaxed for Kara the woman presses a light kiss to the back of her neck and steps back up to Lena’s hips.

Some more warm oil dribbles onto her thighs and Kara immediately scoops it up to spread it around the sensitive area. But then, just as Lena gets to be fully relaxed, the touch disappears and a miserable coldness takes its place. Lena tries to lift up her head to see what’s going on when Kara returns to her side with the lightest of touches to her hip.

“Can you raise up for me?”

Lena does as asked, of course, and Kara quickly places a rolled up towel under her hips, giving her better access to Lena’s most intimate parts.

“Good girl,” Kara mutters, and the words are instantly rewarded with a soft whimper from Lena’s throat.

Then, without much warning, Lena feels Kara’s oil-slick fingers running through her folds. There is very little need for the oil, Lena thinks, but she appreciates Kara’s thoughtfulness either way.

The tightening coil in her stomach gets even tighter when Kara gently brushes Lena’s already-throbbing clit. She can feel a light sheen of sweat settling on all of her skin. It takes everything not to push into Kara’s fingers and beg for more, but Kara said to relax and let her do all the work. Lena has no idea what the hell they’re doing in the first place, and the last thing she wants is to make Kara uncomfortable. This is still her place of work even if this is not a part of her job—Lena can’t imagine it’s a service they normally offer. Jess would have never sent her to such a place. Still, if this is going to happen Lena knows it needs to happen on Kara’s terms. And that means keeping still and letting Kara do as she pleases.

Giving up control like this would normally make all of Lena’s defenses rise up. But here and now not being able to see, not knowing what will happen next arouses her impossibly further. She never knew a person could be so turned on. Lena thought she’s been having good sex, but if this is what it’s supposed to feel like maybe it was never more than mediocre before.

“You’re so wet,” Kara comments as her fingers dip into said wetness before spreading it further over Lena’s folds and across her clit. “You must really need this.”

Lena knows it’s not really a question, so she doesn’t bother trying to formulate an answer. Instead she lets out a soft groan when Kara traps her clit between two fingers as she rubs it.

It’s getting harder and harder for Lena to follow Kara’s instructions. With every touch from Kara’s ridiculously skilled fingers she’s getting closer and closer to that release she so desperately craves. She wants to move, wants to buck her hips and seek out Kara’s hands for more of that delicious friction.

“Please,” Lena begs— _begs_ , Lena thinks snidely; she’s a Luthor, and they don’t beg for anything. “Please.”

“I’ll take care of you, Lena,” Kara says with an accompanying rub across her clit for emphasis. “Just be patient. I’ll make you feel so relaxed.”

But Lena isn’t relaxed. She’s tenser than she’s ever been and it only gets worse when Kara lets two of her long, nimble fingers slide right into her. The fingers curl when she pulls them back out and with an accompanying moan from Lena they slide right back in. Kara keeps this up for a while, gaining speed as she goes on.

“God you feel so good around me. You’re so tight,” Kara says, her voice even lower than before. “You’re taking me so well.”

It doesn’t take long for Lena to feel like she’s just about on top of the world. Her body wants nothing more than to let go, to soar, but something’s stopping her. She needs this. The release she’s so desperate for is in sight, within grasp, and yet it seems so far away, so unobtainable.

Kara continues curling her fingers and when they hit that secret, hidden, delicious spot deep inside her Lena feels her entire body stiffen in anticipation of what’s about to occur. She won’t be able to keep it at bay for much longer. Soon, not even her mental block will be enough to stop her body from doing what it wants to do.

“Let go, Lena,” Kara says. “You’re safe. Just let it happen.”

When Lena feels an oiled-up thumb pressing against her most taboo place, the tight ring of muscle between her cheeks, she loses it. Nothing can stop her now.

The coil releases all tension and for a moment she feels impossibly light. She doesn’t need to be looking to know that a gush of fluid has just made Kara’s fingers even slicker.

Then, just when she thinks it’s over, Kara’s fingers find her clit and start rubbing at a furious pace, instantly dragging a second orgasm from Lena’s body. She can’t stay quiet, no matter how much she wants to, and a loud cry rips from her along with the climax that has her curling her toes and tightening every muscle she has control over.

“Oh God,” she moans. “Oh God, Kara.”

“There you go,” Kara says gently. “There’s a good girl.”

The praise is almost enough to pull one last orgasm from Lena, but before they can Kara’s hands disappear from her pussy and reappear instead on her back, where one just rests while the other rubs soothing circles as Lena comes down from her high.

“You did so well,” Kara says as her hand keeps up its comforting. “Take your time, now.”

Lena doesn’t think she’d be able to get up if she wanted to. And she’s not sure she wants to. Getting up means facing Kara and how do you face the woman who just gave you the most pleasure you can remember ever receiving? Kara is not her lover. Lena knows this. None of this should have happened in the first place, and once she leaves this building Lena can never come back. It would be too much. And she’s not ready to face that particular reality.

“Let me go get you some water.” Kara has gone before Lena’s traitorous mouth can ask her to stay, to hold her, to touch her hair and kiss her.

She has to go. Nothing good will come from staying. Lena has no idea how to deal with this. Her mind is overflowing with silly notions of a connection between her and Kara. Had she only imagined it? She can’t stop the nastier thoughts, the voices that yell at her how pathetic she is, that she had to seek this from someone who was just trying to do their job. She can’t stop the voices that tell her every day how she doesn’t deserve more than she has. How selfish she’s been, taking this from Kara when she can never repay her. How sad that she has to get her pleasure here, from a stranger. How pathetic that a stranger had been able to recognize Lena’s loneliness so easily.

The thoughts are interrupted only when Kara comes back into the room and sets a tall glass of water on a side table. She then puts a hand on Lena shoulder and resumes the rubbing of circles like she never left. And Lena leans into it like those thoughts never existed, because maybe she _is_ pathetic, maybe she doesn’t deserve any more than this, but she’s still here, and Kara is still giving her affection. She can wallow in her self-hatred later, but for now she’s going to revel in this tiny moment of kindness, of intimacy between them.

“Are you ready to sit up?” Kara asks, her voice gentle, as if afraid to scare Lena off.

Lena does as she’s asked. She’s already embarrassed herself beyond saving, so what is one more painfully awkward moment? She sits up and takes the towel Kara is handing her to cover her front, while Kara unfolds the towel that, minutes ago, was responsible for holding up Lena’s hips and wraps it around her waist.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks as she takes a seat on the table next to Lena.

The care and sincerity in Kara’s voice is enough to provoke a response from Lena that she would’ve never seen coming. Before she even really knows it’s coming, before she has a chance to stop it, tears burst from her eyes. A hand flies up to wipe them away. Just what she needs: another reason to never come back to this place.

She needs to go home, needs to drown out her loneliness with a bottle of scotch and a hot bath. She needs to rub out another two or three orgasms, get this whole thing out of her system, so she can move on and never think about Kara again.

It’s all just too much.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Kara says, using one arm to pull Lena into her warm body and rub even more comforting circles onto her shoulder. “It’s okay to cry. Come here.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena gasps in between the tears falling down her cheeks. “God, this is so embarrassing.”

“Not at all. Was it too much?”

Lena doesn’t know what to say. It _was_ too much. She knows it was. But it was also exactly what she needed, what she has been needing for far longer than she would ever admit to herself. Kara has been perfect. Ever since her first arrival here the woman has known exactly what Lena needed and she’s been so good about giving it to her. She’s been so kind, so patient. And now Lena has to leave that behind. Because this wasn’t right. Using Kara like this, asking more of her than her job requires, more than it ever should, isn’t right. Lena will miss it, will miss Kara, but she knows it’s for the best.

“I’ll just go,” Lena mutters, but her body doesn’t move from the table. She clutches the ends of the towel covering her breasts in her hand and wills herself to move, to get off the table and get her clothes back on so she can leave this mortifying ordeal behind her, but she doesn’t.

“You can stay a while, Lena,” Kara says. “I’m sorry if it was too much. It’s alright if you want to be alone for a minute. I can come back later?”

Lena shakes her head. She can’t send Kara away from her own place of work. And she doesn’t want to be alone, really. It’s the last thing she wants, but putting it off doesn’t mean it won’t be the end result. Her loneliness is inevitable.

“I’m such a fucking mess,” Lena says.

Kara laughs and nods. “Yes, but aren’t we all?”

“I’m sorry, Kara. This wasn’t right.” It feels even worse when she says it out loud. “I shouldn’t have used you like this.”

“I offered, Lena. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

A traitorous sense of relief settles in Lena’s chest at those words and she feels just a little lighter. But it doesn’t change the situation. It doesn’t change what she knows to be true, no matter how Kara feels about it.

“Did it help?”

It did. She can already feel a difference, and Lena can’t lie about it—Kara deserves better than her lies—so she nods. “Yes.”

“Good. Did you like it?”

Again, Lena nods, because she did like it. God, she liked it more than she has ever liked anything. And looking up at Kara, whose bright blue eyes are wide as they take in Lena’s disheveled self and has the tiniest of crinkles between her eyes as concern shows so clearly in them, Lena worries that she could fall in love with this woman. It would be so easy. If she let herself… But she can’t. Kara never asked for that.

“I’m glad,” Kara says, and then her concerned face disappears and a satisfied smirk takes its place. “I wonder how good I could make you feel if we had access to a warm bath and a good bottle of wine. How relaxed would you be then?”

And fuck if that doesn’t fill Lena’s mind with all the possibilities her penthouse bubble bath provides. “I have a bath at home.”

Kara’s hand finds its way to Lena’s thigh and she squeezes suggestively. She presses a soft kiss to Lena’s bare shoulder.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
